la amistad de las Pretty Cure
by naokoshidosa5126
Summary: Naoko es la princesa de la luna del pasado y ahora va a otra dimensión para luchar y encontrar amistades con las guerreras
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO: SON 6 PRETTY CURE

KOKADA: SILENCIO HOY TENEMOS UNA NUEVA ALUMNA... PASA POR FAVOR

PASO LA CHICA NUEVA

KOKADA: SE LLAMA NAOKO SHIDOSA Y ELLA VIENE ESTUDIAR AQUI YA QUE ELLA VIENE DE TOMOEDA TRÁTENLA BIEN NAOKO SIÉNTATE A LADO DE NOZOMI

NAOKO: SI

NOZOMI: HOLA SOY NOZOMI

RIN: YO ME LLAMO RIN LA MEJOR AMIGA DE NOZOMI

NAOKO: ES UN GUSTO SOY NAOKO

TERMINO LA CLASE

NOZOMI: QUE TAL SI VAMOS NO SE A COMPPRAR HELADO QUE DICES

NAOKO: LO SIENTO NOZOMI PERO TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR PARA QUE MI MAM ME DEJE SALIR Y DESPUES DE LA PRUEBA CASERA PODRE IR ADIOS NOZOMI ADIOS RIN

SE FUE Y LEGO URANA

URARA: HOLA QUE LES PASA

NOZOMI: BUENO ES QUE CONOCIMO A LA CHICA NUEVA Y...

URARA: ASI NAOKO

NOZOMI: SI COMO LO SABES

RIN: NOZOMI EN QUE MUNDO VIVES VA EN NUESTRA MISMA CLASE

NOZOMI: LO SIENTO

URARA: NO IMPORTA NOZOMI

LAS CHICAS FUERON A DONDE COCO Y NUTS

COCO: CHICAS TENEMOS QUE DECIRLES ALGO-COCO

KAREN: QUE ES

COCO: ES QUE USTEDES SON 6 PRETTY CURE

LAS 5: QUE

KOMACHI: ESO DEBE SER IMPOSIBLE

NUTS: TAMPOCO LO CREIMOS PERO SON 6 LA ULTIMA ES MAS FUERTE QUE USTEDES

KAREN: Y COMO LA ENCONTRAMOS NI SABEMOS QUIEN ES

RIN: Y USTEDES 2 SABEN QUIEN ES

COCO: LO MALO ES QUE NO SABEMOS QUIEN ES-COCO

NUTS: ELLA SABE QUE ES PRETTY CURE Y ESTA CON LULU NUESTRA AMIGA-NUTS

NOZOMI: QUE TIENEN UNA AMIGA

COCO: ASI ES NI TAMPOCO SABEMOS DONDE ESTAN-COCO

URARA: ENTONCES HAY QUE BUSCARLA

LAS 5: SI

DONDE NAOKO

NAOKO: MINDY

LULU: QUE PASA-MYMI

NAOKO: YA TERMINE LAS PRUEBAS NO PUEDO CREER QUE SOY PRETTY CURE

LULU: BUENO TUS COMPA ERAS NO SABEN QUE ERES CURE LOVE NO

NAOKO: ES CIERTO LAS 2 CHICAS QUE CONOCI SON PRETTY CURE

LULU: ES CIERTO-LULU

DONDE LAS OTRAS

KOWAINA: KOWAINA

TODAS: PRETTY CURE METAMORFOSI

ESTABAN PELEANDO HASTA QUE NAOKO LO VIO

NAOKO: PRETTY METAMORFOSI

CURE LOVE: CREO QUE NECESITAN AYUDA

CURE DREAM: QUIEN ERES

CURE LOVE: SOY LA PRETTY CURE DEL AMOR Y LA BELLEZA CURE LOVE

COCO: TU ERES LA 6 PRETTY CURE-COCO

CURE LOVE: ASÍ ES

CURE ROUGE: ENTONCES POR QUE NO ESTAS CON NOSOTRAS

CURE LOVE: PREFIERO AYUDAR EN VES QUE ESTAR CON USTEDES LES TENGO UNA PRUEBA SI SABEN ALGUNA VEZ MI IDENTIDAD ESTARE CON USTEDES GRACIA

MINDY: ATACA A KOWAINA-MYMI

CURE LOVE: RECIBE EL PODER DE UNA SE ORITA AMABLE PRETTY CURE CADENA LOVE

DESTRUYO LA MASCARA DE KOWAINA

CURE AQUA: GRACIA NO PODIAMO DERROTARLO ERA MAS FUERTE QUE ANTES

CURE LOVE: DE NADA ADIÓS, VAMONOS MINDY

SE FUERON Y DES-TRANSFORMARON

NOZOMI: ELLA ES ADORABLE MINDY ES MUY MONA

RIN: NOZOMI NUNCA CAMBIAS

KAREN: QUIEN SERA ELLA

KOMACHI: SI, OJALA LA ENCONTREMOS PRONTO

EN ESO PASO 1 MES QUE NO SABIAN QUIEN ERA CURE LOVE

FIN DE CAPITULO 1

(NOTA:NAOKO LA INVENTE ASÍ QUE NO LA BUSQUEN AL IGUAL QUE MINDY Y SERENI DE SAILOR MOON, SAILOR MOON SALE AL ULTIMO DE LA HISTORIA NO SOY PROPIA DE PRETTY CURE NI SAILOR MOON DISFRÚTENLO)


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: LA VERDADERA IDENTIDAD

NAOKO: OIGAN

NOZOMI: HOLA NANAKO

NAOKO: QUE TAL SI VAMOS CON TUS AMIGAS POR HELADO HOY PODEMOS SALIR DONDE QUERAMOS

NOZOMI: PERO TU NO TIENES PRUEBA O TAREAS CASERAS

NAOKO: NO

NOZOMI: VAMOS

SE FUERON A COMER Y TOMAR HELADO

COCO: NOZOMI NO REPIRO-COCO

NUTS: YO TAMPOCO-NUTS

SALIERON DE AHI

NAOKO: QUE SON USTEDES

COCO: COCO

NAOKO: NOZOMI

NOZOMI: QUE

NAOKO: NO SABIA QUE TENIAS UNOS MU ECOS QUE HABLAN

RIN: QUE AHH NO SON NADA JA JA

DE REPENTE APARECIO KOWAINA

NAOKO: AHH

NOZOMI: NANAKO HUYE

NAOKO: NO

COCO Y NUTS: CHICAS TRANSFORMENSE

NAOKO: QUE

TODAS: PRETTY CURE METAMORFOSI

PELIARON MUCHO PERO ESTABAN DEBILES

CURE DREAM: POR QUE NO VIENE CURE LOVE ELLA SIEMPRE NOS AYUDA

CURE ROUGE: ES CIERTO NOS DEJO ATRAS

NAOKO: ESO NO ES CIERTO

CURE LEMONEDE: POR QUE ELLA NO ESTA AQUÍ

MINDY: NAOKO SERE MEJOR PARA ELLAS-MYMI

NAOKO: PRETTY CURE METAMORFOSI

TODAS SORPRENDIDAS DE ESO

CURE LOVE: LO SIENTO POR NO DECIRLES... PERO CURE LOVE SIEMPRE A ESTADO CON USTEDES

CURE DREAM: NAOKO

KOWAINA: KOWAINA

LO ESQUIVARON

CURE LOVE: EN MI VIDA PASADA FUI LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA

TODOS: QUE

CURE LOVE: MI VERDADERO NOMBRE DEL PASADO FUE SERENI

LULU: NAOKO

CURE LOVE: RECIBE EL PODER DE UNA SEÑORITA AMABLE PRETTY CURE CADENA DE LA BELLEZA DE LOVE

CURE DREAM: RECIBE EL PODER DE UNA SEÑORITA SOÑADORA PRETTY CURE ATAQUE DE SUEÑO

LO DESTRUYERON Y SE DES-TRANSFORMARON

NOZOMI: ES CIERTO TU ERA LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA

NAOKO: SI... MI HERMANA SE LLAMA SERENA Y ERA LA MAYOR Y YO ERA LA MENOR YO ME ENAMORE DE ARMANDO Y EL A MI PERO LA MALVADA REINA BERY ME MATO A MI, ASERENA A TODOS

MI MAMA LA REINA SERENITY RENACIMOS TODOS Y ERA RECONOSIDA COMO SAILOR MOONI Y CAI EN ESTA DIMENSION POR QUE LE PEDI A PLUTO QUE ME TRAJERA AQUI YA QUE SOY UNA PRETTY

CURE TAMBIEN

SAILOR PLUTO: PRINCESA

NAOKO: HOLA PLUTO COMO ESTAN LOS OTROS

SAILOR PLUTO: ESTAN BIEN PERO TE VIENE A VISITA

SERENA: HERMANA

NAOKO: SERENA QUE HACES AQUI

REI: VAYA ES BONITO AQUI

AMY: ES VERDAD

NOZOMI: QUE LINDAS SON

LITA: QUIENES SON

COCO: ELLAS SON PRETTY CURE-COCO

MINA: QUE MONADA ES UNA COSA TAN LINDA

NUTS: CLARO COCO ES POPULAR CON NOZOMI-NUTS

SE SONROJARON COCO Y NOZOMI

NOZOMI Y COCO: NO DIGAS ESO

RIN: QUIENES SON USTEDE

SERENA: ETERNA SAILOR MOON

AMY: POR PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MERCURIO

REI: POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MARTE

LITA: POR PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA J PITER

MINA: PPOR PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA VESNUS

LAS 5: TRANSFORMACIÓN

NOZOMI: QUE

LAS 5: SOMOS LAS SAILOR SCAUTS QUE LUCHAN POR EL AMOR Y LA JUSTICIA

SEIYA: BOMBÓN

SAILOR MOON: SEIYA POR QUE VINISTE

SEIYA: POR QUE QUERÍA CONOCER A TU HERMANA BOMBON

NAOKO: SOY YO

SEIYA: TE PARECE A TU HERMANA EXEPTO POR LO BOLLOS EN LA CABEZA

SAILOR MOON: SERENI TE CORTASTE EL PELO

NAOKO: SI POR QUE

SEIYA: BUENO ME TENGO QUE IR BOMBON

SAILOR MOON: NO SOY BOMBON SOY SERENA

SEIYA: AH SERENA BOMBON

SAILOR MOON: HUY... OYE SEIYA SE QUE ME QUIERES CONQUISTAR PARA QUE SEAMOS NOVIOS PERO YO TENGO A MI DARIEN

SEIYA: EN ESE CASO SI TIENES RAZON ADIOS

NOZOMI: ESE TAL SEIYA ES MUY GUAPO SUSURRO

RIN: NOZOMI DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESO SI

SEIYA: ME TENGO QUE IR ADIOS HERMOSAS CHICAS

SE FUE Y DES-TRANSFORMARON

AMY: NOSOTRAS TAMBIÉN TENEMOS QUE PROTEGER LA GALAXIA Y ESTUDIAR

REI: PERO SERENA LE VA A COSTAR MUCHO Y A SERENI NO VERDAD

NOZOMI: EN REALIDAD SERENI QUE ES NAOKO SE SACA 100 EN TODO POR HACER PRUEBAS CASERA Y TAREAS

REI: VES SERENA ELLA ES INTELIGENTE Y TU UNA BURRA

SERENA: QUE DIJISTE TENGO BUENAS NOTA

REI: PERO SON 80, 85 o 88 ESO NO TAN BUENAS NOTA

EMPEZARON A PELIAR

MINA: VAMONOS CHICAS TENEMOS QUE IRNOS

LITA: SERENI TE HARÉ GALLETAS CON CHISPA DE CHOCOLATE

SERENA: YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO

MINA: PERO SERENA SON PARA SERENI

NAOKO: NO IMPORTA MI HERMANA NO TIENE REMEDIO HAGANLE GALLETAS

REI: ASÍ SE VA A COLOCAR GORDA COMO UNA BALLENA

SERENA: NO ME IMPORTA... BIEN ADIOS HERMANA

SE FUERON TODAS

NOZOMI: TU HERMANA ES ASI

NAOKO: ASI ES ME PREGUNTO SI FUI ADOPTADA PERO NO LO FUI

KAREN: ANTES TENIAS EL PELO LARGO

NAOKO: ASI ES Y ERA DORADO RUBIO PERO ME LO TE I EN MEDIO MORADO Y ME CORTE EL PELO

KOMACHI: MAS ME GUSTA TU PELO

NAOKO: GRACIA

URARA: Y QUE PASO CON TU NOVIO

NAOKO: EL MURIO POR PROTEGER LA GALAXIA Y A MI

URARA: LO SIENTO

NAOKO: SERENA NO SABE QUE TAMBIEN MURIO SU NOVIO PERO EL VA REVIVIR

NOZOMI: Y COMO LAS PERSONA NO REVIVIVEN

NAOKO: ES QUE NO SON HUMANOS SON DE OTROS PLANETA DARIEN Y ARMANDO NUESTROS NOVIOS SON LOS PRINCIPES DE LA TIERRA

KAREN: ENTENDEMOS

SE FUERON A COMER HELADOS Y A DIVERTIRSE

FIN

(NOTA:AQUÍ LES DEJO ACERCA DE NAOKO, NAOKO: ES UNA PERSONA INTELIGENTE, AMABLE, CUANDO SE ENOJA LO EXPLICA CON PALABRAS PARA NO HERIR LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS DEMÁS, PERO SI LA HACEN SUFRIR QUIEN LE MATE ALGO DICE COSAS SIN PENSAR, ES BUENA COCINANDO COSAS DULCES DE TODA CLASE Y COMO SAILOR PLUTO LA DEJO EN ESA DIMENSIÓN EN RENACER SUS PADRE DE ESA DIMENSIÓN MURIO Y SE QUEDO SOLA CON SU MAMÁ,NANA Y SU MAYORDOMO YA QUE ELLA VIVE EN UNA MANSIÓN Y SU MAMÁ TRABAJA EN UNA EMPRESA PARA HACER JUGUETES, NAOKO Y SERENI SON LAS MISMAS PERSONAS)


End file.
